


I Promise

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Divergence, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, I promise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: Harry's not asking Draco for permission.He's walking into the Forest. Alone.





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @originalobjecttheorist for beta'ing!
> 
> This is October's drarry drabble.  
> Prompt was “I'm not asking permission” by nifflers-n-nargles  
> Word count was 303  
> Enjoy!
> 
> If you want to check out my tumblr! it's @inevitabledrarry

“I’m not sure about this.”   
  
“Well, you don’t have to be,” Harry tells Draco, “ _ I _ do.”   
  
“I don’t think you should do this. Things might not end up the way you think they will.”

  
“What else can go wrong at this point?” Harry asks frustratedly. “I’ve got no choice; I have to fight Voldemort. You know that I’m the only one who stands a chance.”   
  
“Harry, he’ll kill you! There has to be another way. It can’t end like this. Not when– when I’ve become fond... of you.”    
  
Harry can tell that Draco’d been running his hand through his hair anxiously. 

 

He looks  _ good _ , Harry thinks. But now’s not the time to think about that. He’s not sure there’ll ever be a time to think about that, actually.    
  
Harry blinks in surprise as his mind processes what Draco just said.    
  
For a second, he feels hopeful, but he’s about to fight to the death. He’ll never have anything with Draco, and telling him how he feels now will ensure he won’t ever move on. So, he lets the moment pass.   
  
Then Harry’s face changes from open and relax to frightened but determined. He has to do this.   
  
“I have to go, Draco,” Harry says.    
  
“Please,” Draco says, “Stay with me one more night. We’ll figure something out.”    
  
They’re standing close enough to hug, so Harry hugs him.    
  
“Promise me you won’t leave.”    
  
Harry swallows. He knows he can’t keep that promise. No matter what Draco thought, he wasn’t asking for permission. He’s going to the forest to sacrifice himself so others can live. So people like Draco can redeem themselves. So people like Hermione can change the world.    
  
But he knows giving an empty promise will make Draco relax. Relax enough so that he can sneak out once Draco falls asleep.    
  
“I promise.”

  
  



End file.
